Power Planet Captian Lord Rangers
by Nahilanyla Joanne Davidson
Summary: Something funny my friends and I made up.
1. Prolouge

A/N: This story is mine. I own it. Well, me and my friends own it because we're making it up. Some of the events are true, while others are made up. The things we don't own that I know for sure I will be using in this story are: "Captain Planet", "Power Rangers" "Lord of the Rings", "The Simpsons", and "Dr. Phil". Enjoy our crazy story.  
  
The day had finally arrived. That the entire sophomore class at NMHS would get their class rings. We were all very excited. Charlie, Jimmy, Kelsey, Mandee, and Bailey were all getting rings. Their friend, Joe, wasn't getting one. He didn't want to feel left out so he drew a ring on to his finger. During the lunches everyone received their class rings. Charlie got racing flags on his ring. Jimmy got the school symbol, a wave. Kelsey got an animal paw. Mandee got a guitar. Bailey got her start sign, Virgo on her ring.  
  
Later in the day during their biology class Charlie, Jimmy Kelsey, Mandee, Joe, and Bailey showed their rings to each other. They all put their fists near each others. When they did this the stones in their rings began to glow. Except for Joe, his finger just tingled.  
  
"Whoa!" Jimmy exclaimed. "That was cool."  
  
"No it wasn't! It was strange. What the hell was that all about?" Bailey bitched.  
  
"You know what that means right?" said Jimmy.  
  
"No, what does it mean?" Joe asked.  
  
"It means we're super heroes!"  
  
"Like the Power Rangers?" perked Kelsey  
  
"No, like Captain Planet." Mandee exclaimed.  
  
"Why Caption Planet?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Because we've got rings and so did they!"  
  
Joe jumped in with, "No, we are so like Lord of the Rings!"  
  
"I know! We're the "Power Planet Caption Lord Rangers!" exclaimed Jimmy.  
  
Everyone looked at Jimmy for a second, and then shrugged. They all put their hands in and yelled. "The Power Planet Caption Lord Rangers!" And a purple Power Ranger like blot of lighting zapped their hands. Soon after everyone said. "Ow!" and with that.........  
  
THE POWER PLANET CAPTIN LORD RANGERS WERE BORN! 


	2. First Battle

IN A LOCAL SUPER MARKET  
  
Homer Simpson was in the butcher section trying to buy a months supply of pork chops. Homer nearly drooled on himself when he saw all the pork chops lying there on the rack.  
  
"Mmmmmm........ Pork chops. *drools*" As Homer was drooling over the pork chops, a dark figure came up behind him, and began to take Homer's cart of pork chops, as well as all the other pork chops in the rack!  
  
"Hey what's your deal?" said Homer. Only then did he realize who the dark figure was. It was Ass Particle, the evil pork chop, and spinach stealing evil dude. He soon left the store with spinach, pork chops, and Homer Simpson!  
  
AT JOE'S HOUSE  
  
The Power Planet Captain Lord Rangers were watching Dr. Phil at Joe's house. Mandee was more into it than anyone else. Actually, she was the only one into it. Well, the show started to get good, when all of a sudden a "New Flash" came on TV.  
  
"What the hell is this shit? I wasn't digging that Dr. Phil crap. But that was better than this!" Bailey bitched. The news reported looked at the camera and began to give her report.  
  
"Good afternoon. We apologize for the interruption...."  
  
"You better be sorry!" yelled Mandee. "What? I was digging it!"  
  
"We have just been informed that a robbery and a kidnapping has just occurred at a local super market. The person robbed the entire stock that the store has of pork chops, and spinach. And the greatest person ever Homer Simpson was taken captive. Locals identified the kidnapper as Ass Particle."  
  
*gasps* "Ass Particle! Isn't he that evil pork chop, and spinach stealing evil dude?" asked Charlie.  
  
"I guess the cops are on it then." said Joe. The reporter continued.  
  
"Local police tried to fight off Ass Particle, but they to were taken captive. That is all for this report, we now return you to your program." Dr. Phil then came back on.  
  
"You guys know what we have to do right?" said Kelsey.  
  
"Watch the end of Dr. Phil" cheered Mandee.  
  
"No, we have to tape Dr. Phil, and go fight Ass Particle!" said Joe.  
  
"Yeah, Joe it right. Someone get a god damn tape, and let's go beat this mother fucker!" exclaimed Bailey.  
  
"Yeah! I have a tape! Put it in the VCR and let's go!"  
  
IN A REMOTE LOCATION  
  
"Hahaha! You'll all never see your spinach, pork chops, local police, and Homer Simpson again!" laughed Ass Particle. As he was saying it the Power Planet Captain Lord Rangers came upon his lair!  
  
"Yay! We found him! Now let's kick his ass! You all remember the plan.... Right?"  
  
"Yes, Jimmy" everyone groaned at once.  
  
"Ok, Bailey, you know what to do."  
  
"Right" Bailey walked into the lair, and was within about 10 feet of the Ass Particle.  
  
"Hey Ass Particle!" Ass Particle turned around.  
  
"Yeah, I'm talking to you. You big ass piece of monkey shit! Who the hell do you think you are? Do you think you're the fricken ruler of the world or something? You big ass!" Ass Particle was very pissed off, and was about to stomp on Bailey.  
  
At that moment Charlie came in driving a huge race car. Mandee was on top of the race car playing her magical electric guitar. Both using the powers from their rings. As she was playing it Ass Particle was blinded by the awesome sound. Then Kelsey summand her animal friends, using the animal power from her ring. All of a sudden there were vultures and pigs flying around, and attacking Ass Particle. Just when things couldn't get worse for Ass Particle, Jimmy used his wave power. Hitting Ass Particle with a massive wave.  
  
"Ready guys?" Joe asked. Everyone nodded, put their rings together, and raised them to the sky. Activating their full power. The Power Planet Captain Lord Rangers his Ass Particle with their power, making him explode. They then freed Homer Simpson, and the local police. They gave Homer all the pork chops that Ass Particle had stolen. And the pigs ate the spinach. And the vultures ate the remains of Ass Particle.  
  
"Well guys, we did good. What should we do to celebrate?" asked Kelsey.  
  
"Ice cream and Dr.Phil?" Mandee suggested.  
  
"Yeah!" agreed everyone, and they all went back to Joe's for ice cream, and Dr. Phil. Until next time........  
  
POWER PLANET CAPTIAN LORD RANGERS FOREVER! 


	3. Spork Man to the Evil!

A/N: I do not own "Jell-o", or anything else stated in the prologue!  
  
IN A LOCAL RESTURANT  
  
A girl named Michelle, who attended school with the Power Planet Captain Lord Rangers, was ordering soup. She sat there waiting and reading her book for English class. After about ten minuets the waiter came over with Michelle's soup. Michelle looked around the table for a spoon, but couldn't find one. All she could find was a spork. So she settled on using the spork, rather than making a fuss about there being no spoon. As Michelle was about to take the first spork-full of soup, a strange looking person who was wearing a trench coat sat down at Michelle's table. The person spoke in a low voice that startled Michelle.  
  
"Hello, Michelle"  
  
"Ummm...... hi. Do I know you?"  
  
"No, but I know you, and your secret!"  
  
"My secret?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me!" And with that the strange person took of their trench coat to reveal that it was Spork Man, the evil spork shaped dude. He got up and grabbed Michelle, and ran out of the restaurant.  
  
CHICAGO: BACKSTAGE AT THE DR. PHIL SHOW  
  
Dr. Phil is reviewing the notes he has prepared for his show he is about to tape. While he is reading, one of his workers brought him coffee cake, and a spork. Dr. Phil began to eat his coffee cake. Then all of a sudden Spork Man abducted Dr. Phil.  
  
AT JOE'S HOUSE  
  
Once again The Power Planet Captain Lord Rangers were at Joe's house. They were getting ready to watch the new episode of Dr. Phil. Well, Mandee, Kelsey, and Bailey were waiting for Dr. Phil to come on. Jimmy, Joe, and Charlie were playing hackey sack. The theme song for Dr.Phil came on, and the girls were all at attention. The wooden background piece came up, but Dr. Phil did not come out. Then after a few minuets Dr. Phil producer came on stage.  
  
"I am sorry to inform you, but Dr. Phil is missing. So in light of this we are going to play an old episode of 'Dr.Phil' for the remainder of this show. Uhhh.... Good-bye!" And he ran off the stage as a different Dr. Phil show came on.  
  
"What the hell is this shit? This ain't cool! How the hell is he missing? That can't happen! He's Dr. Phil, he can't be missing!" Bailey whined, at that moment a "News Flash" came on TV.  
  
"Not this crap again! What happened now?"  
  
"Good afternoon. We apologize for the interruption........ again...."  
  
"Pssshhh! Sure she is!" Mandee remarked.  
  
"I don't see why you guys are so obsessed with that strange southern doctor guy!" Jimmy said.  
  
"Never speak evil of Dr. Phil" Kelsey, Bailey, and Mandee yelled at the same time. They listened to the news caster now.  
  
"We have just been informed that a kidnapping has occurred at a local restaurant. A local girl named Michelle was kidnapped. The kidnapper was identified as Spork Man. According to our sources he is the evil spork shaped....... dude." Everyone laughed at how embarrassed she seemed saying "dude". "The local police would go after her, but being as last time the local police tried to un-kidnap a kidnapped person, they too were kidnapped, they are not going after Spork Man."  
  
"What? We have to do something!"  
  
"We knew that Jimmy!" said Charlie.  
  
"Well, what are waiting for?"  
  
"I have to get my coat" said Joe.  
  
"Well go get it!" Joe got up to get his coat. Joe's shoes were untied and as he was walking across the room, he tripped. The second Joe hit the floor, the room went pitch black.  
  
"What the hell is this shit?" Bailey bitched.  
  
"I don't know. I just tripped and it got all dark." Joe was feeling around the floor for his coat and he hit a pile of dust. This caused Joe to sneeze. This wasn't just any sneeze, it was a super sneeze. Joe sneezed so hard he flew back, and hit the wall. The second he hit the wall, it got light again.  
  
"So this is my power?" Joe said as he put on his coat. "Making it black?"  
  
"I guess so. Now let's get going!" said Jimmy.  
  
"I can get us there really fast." Said Kelsey. With that she raised her ring to the sky, and summoned an eagle to fly them to Spork Man's lair.  
  
SPORK MAN'S LAIR  
  
Spork Man was celebrating his victory by eating green Jell-O. While he was doing this the Power Planet Captain Lord Rangers were sneaking into the lair. They saw Michelle and Dr. Phil chained to the wall. Joe tripped and made it dark. Then Kelsey summoned owls to help free Dr. Phil and Michelle. Jimmy stood near Michelle to make sure they were freed without being hurt by the owls. Jimmy noticed two stones glowing. His own, and one Michelle had on.  
  
"Whoa! You're a Power Planet Captain Lord Ranger too!" Jimmy exclaimed.  
  
"Duh! Why do you think Spork Man kidnapped me?"  
  
"Good point! Wait.... Does that mean Dr. Phil is a Power Planet Captain Lord Ranger too?"  
  
"This dude? No way, he too doctorey!"  
  
"Who dares make Spork Man's lair all dark like this?"  
  
"What you want to see us kick your ass?" yelled Bailey. She threw pepper in the direction of Joe, causing him to "Super Sneeze" again. It got light again. Charlie drove his super racecar and fired a missile at Spork Man. This made Spork Man mad. And he filled the room with green Jell-o. Kelsey quickly summoned a whale for the Power Planet Captain Lord Rangers to stand on for their safety.  
  
"Look, if we're going to beat him, we have to hit him in the ankle with a hammer." Said Mandee.  
  
"How do you figure that one?" Asked Joe.  
  
"Internet said so!"  
  
"Do you have a hammer?" ask Michelle.  
  
"Yeah. Here you go." Mandee gave Michelle the hammer. With that Michelle dove into the Jell-o. She swam through it with ease being as she had a swimmer on her ring, and approached Spork Man's ankle. She hit his ankle, and he exploded. After he exploded, Michelle got back on the whale, and the whale ate the Jell-o. Once the Jell-o was gone Dr. Phil came over to thank the Power Planet Captain Lord Rangers.  
  
"How can I ever repay you for all this?"  
  
"FREE TICKETS TO YOUR SHOW!" cheered all the girls.  
  
"You got it kids!"  
  
So they all got free tickets to the Dr. Phil show! Until next time........  
  
POWER PLANET CAPTIAN LORD RANGERS FOREVER! 


	4. Rocking to Doublethink

A/N: I do not own the band Doublethink, or The Maxx. But me and my friends do own this story, so DON'T STEAL!  
  
THE MAXX  
  
We find our hero's at The Maxx, a local teen club, rocking out to some rock music.  
  
"This band is awesome." Shouted Jimmy  
  
"What?" said Charlie.  
  
"I said, this band is awesome!"  
  
"What?" Jimmy just gave up after that. The song ended, and that band was done with their set. The next band up was Doublethink. The Power Planet Captain Lord Rangers were looking forward to seeing Doublethink play. They saw the members of Doublethink standing in the corner, so they decided to go and talk to them quickly.  
  
"Hi guys, we wanted to say good luck. We've been looking forward to your show all week." Said Bailey.  
  
"Thank you very much, human girl." Said Scott.  
  
"Yeah.......... Uhhhhh.......... We're going over there now." And they all went over there.  
  
"Was it me or is there something strange about them?" asked Jimmy.  
  
"I don't know. But if they don't get better I wasted seven fucking dollars for nothing!" bitched Bailey.  
  
"I'm going to ask Julie if she noticed anything." Said Mandee. She walked around and found her friend Julie.  
  
"Julie!"  
  
"Mandee!"  
  
"I gotta ask you something."  
  
"Ok, go."  
  
"Did you notice anything different about the guys in Doublethink at all?"  
  
"Yeah, Scott hasn't been trying to fuck me at all. He doesn't even remember me! He keeps calling me 'human girl'! It's fucked up!"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Julie." She ran back to the Power Planet Captain Lord Rangers. There definitely something wrong. Julie confirmed it."  
  
"Well, we have to find out. Or else Bailey is going to kill somebody." Said Jimmy.  
  
"Hey, has anyone seen were Joe went?" They all looked around quickly. They found Joe in the corner rocking back and forth while holding a spork.  
  
"What is it? Is it a spoon? Or a fork?"  
  
"Oh my! Is he still on that?" At that moment Doublethink went on stage. And began to play their first song. Everyone noticed something strange about the band.  
  
"Hey, are they supposed to have tales?" asked Charlie  
  
"No, people aren't. But Eurkers do!" said Mandee  
  
"Eurkers?" asked Michelle.  
  
"Yeah, they are evil aliens that kidnapped bands, and to be them. They all have the same weakness. Which is they can not with hold an attack of flying pigs!"  
  
"I can take care of that one!" said Kelsey. She summoned the flying pigs. Once the room was filled with flying pigs Kelsey began yelling, "Attack! Attack, my flying piggies! *evil laugh*" Three of the four aliens were destroyed, and the piggies ate the remains of the aliens before leaving.  
  
"What the hell is this shit? How's that one still alive?" yelled Bailey.  
  
"It says here....... That the lead singer has to be beaten with a microphone."  
  
"How do you find all this out?" asked Michelle.  
  
"I told you last time...... THE INTERNET! So Bailey do you want to......" before she could finish what she was saying, Bailey was already beating the alien, and bitching at it.  
  
"You stupid fucking alien. You think you can take Doublethink like that? You think you're so cool like that don't you! Well I'd like to see you escape now! You stupid, stupid alien!" So the alien exploded, and all the people cheered. Then all of a sudden everything went pitch black!  
  
"Joe!" yelled Michelle, Charlie, Kelsey, Mandee, Bailey, and Jimmy. Joe couldn't answer, he was kissing a girl. Charlie found Joe, and threw pepper at him. Joe then "super sneezed" and the room was light again. The whole crowd cheered once more. Then Joe started looking for the girl he was kissing and saw her go outside. So he ran after her. Everyone else ran after Joe. When Joe got outside, her couldn't find her.  
  
"Joe, what was that about?" asked Michelle.  
  
"I was kissing this girl, and she came out here. But I can't find her."  
  
"Sure you were Joe."  
  
"I was! She said she really likes me...."  
  
"Hey guys what that?" asked Charlie. He was pointing to a small silver thing falling from the sky. It landed with a great boom in the street near The Maxx.  
  
"Their space ship!" Everyone said at once. They then quickly devised a plan. Mandee would stay in The Maxx playing her magical electric guitar. And everyone else would go save Doublethink. SO Mandee went back inside, and everyone else went in the spaceship.  
  
"Wow there are a lot of hallways, in this ship." Said Jimmy  
  
"This fricken sucks. Why can't just fricken find them?" bitched Bailey. After she said that, Bailey kicked a door. The door opened and revealed Doublethink tied up. They all looked at each other. In the heat of the moment Kelsey yelled out, "SPORK!" Joe then began to rock back and forth saying, "What is it? Is it a spoon? Or a fork?" Ignoring that little incident, they untied Doublethink.  
  
"I don't want to go through all those hallways again." Yelled Bailey.  
  
"We don't have to," said Charlie. He summoned his race car that came through the walls of the space ship.  
  
"That was cool!" exclaimed Scott. "Are you guys like the Power Rangers?"  
  
"No, we're the "Power Planet Caption Lord Rangers!" that's all!"  
  
"OK cool! Well come on guys! We have a show to do!" And with that everyone ran back into The Maxx. Doublethink thanked Mandee for keeping the crowed busy, and began to rock out. During one of their songs Joe decided to go on the stage. Then he made a stage dive, and began to crowd surf. When he was finally put down near the rest of the Power Planet Caption Lord Rangers, he said.  
  
"I've always wanted to do that!" Everyone laughed and continued to rock out to Doublethink! Until next time....  
  
POWER PLANET CAPTIAN LORD RANGERS FOREVER! 


	5. Astroman, evil homework, and sporks What...

A/N: This proves that homework is evil. And the things stated in this story about a person named Tiffany are A JOKE! And were Michelle's idea! DON'T STEAL!  
  
JOE'S HOUSE  
  
We find our hero's at Joe's house, as they normally are. All the girls were lying around watching Dr. Phil. Charlie and Joe were waiting for Jimmy to get there so they could play hackey sack. Mandee's boyfriend, Jeff, was there because he is the editor for the school news paper and he was writing a story about the Power Planet Captain Lord Rangers. After a little while Jimmy finally had arrived, and he had brought a friend with him.  
  
"Hey guys. I want you all to meet Tiffany. Tiffany, this is Joe, Charlie, Bailey, Kelsey, Michelle, Mandee, and her boyfriend whose name I don't know."  
  
"It's Jeff, Jimmy! You're so silly!" giggled Mandee.  
  
"Hi everybody. Are you watching Dr. Phil?" asked Tiffany.  
  
"Yeah, we love Dr. Phil! Especially since we are all going to see his show live in two weeks!" said Michelle.  
  
"Awesome! I wanna watch! I love this show!" Tiffany sat down with the other girls. Jimmy sat next to her. Then Joe leaned over to Jimmy.  
  
"Hey, Jimmy........ Where did you find Tiffany? A strip club?"  
  
"Hey! Don't say that! I'm not old enough to go in a strip club, and she isn't old enough to work at one! She's that ho on the street we always see."  
  
"Oh........" Joe then got up to go get his hackey sack, and on his way he tripped. The room went dark. Kelsey was throwing pepper all around the room to try to get Joe to sneeze. That didn't work, unfortunately, so Kelsey had to try and turn the lights on herself. She found the light switch and turned on the lights. What she saw when the lights were on surprised her, sort of. She saw Mandee and Jeff making out, which was no surprise because they're going out. She also saw Jimmy and Tiffany making out. Michelle and Charlie were making out. She was making out with a spork. The most surprising of all was that Joe and Bailey were making out. Bailey realized what was going on.  
  
"What the hell is this shit? You think you can just make a move on me because you can turn the lights off. You crazy little son of a......" She was interrupted but a "News Flash"  
  
"We are sorry to disturb you, but local police would like all residents to remain indoors. There is an attack being taken out on the town by Astro Boy, and the evil homework books. That is all!"  
  
"You guys......"  
  
"Don't say anything Jimmy. We know we have to do something." Said Charlie.  
  
"Actually I was gonna say that we should stay inside this time. But now that I think about it, we should go and help!" And our hero's and their guests were off to fight.  
  
THE SCENE OF THE ATTACK  
  
Atsro Boy was knocking down buildings and the evil homework was capturing the people in the buildings. The Power Planet Captain Lord Rangers were trying to figure out what to do. Mandee was looking on the internet for what to do.  
  
"Guys, we're in trouble!"  
  
"Why?" asked Jimmy  
  
"There's nothing on the internet about Astro Boy, or the evil homework!"  
  
"I'll take care of Astro Boy, if someone will take care of the evil homework." Said Tiffany  
  
"You can't do anything. You're not one of us!" said Michelle.  
  
"I may not be. But I am a ho on the street." Tiffany then walked within 9 feet of Astro Boy, and the flying piggies were attacking the homework.  
  
"Hey Astro Boy! Look over here" Tiffany began to seduce Astro Boy. Once he was to the point that he was drooling over Tiffany, Charlie ran him over with his racecar. This made Astro Man explode. With that everyone cheered! In the heat of the moment Kelsey yelled out, "SPORK!" Joe then began to rock back and forth saying, "What is it? Is it a spoon? Or a fork?" Everyone began to laugh.  
  
"Hey what should we do now?" asked Jimmy  
  
"Eat the faces of all the little children!" yelled Kelsey!  
  
"You do that Kelsey, we're going to chase that ice cream truck!" So everyone except Kelsey started chasing the ice cream truck, and Kelsey started chasing little children. Until next time....  
  
POWER PLANET CAPTIAN LORD RANGERS FOREVER! 


	6. Evil Aliens

A/N: We do not own Prince or the song "Milkshake". Or anything else stated in the prologue. But we do own this story!  
  
AT THE DR.PHIL SHOW  
  
The Power Planet Captain Lord Rangers were very excited. They were finally at the Dr. Phil show! They had second row seats to "The Family Divided" recording of the show. They were all talking amongst them selves when a white kid with a fro sat down next to them! Tiff, Mandee, Kelsey, Bailey, and Michelle all started giggling at him.  
  
"Does he think he's cool or something?" asked Michelle.  
  
"He must. He's going to be on national television like that!" answered Tiff. Then the director came out and informed everyone that they were going to start recording the show. The theme song came on. Soon afterwards Dr. Phil came out, and was waving to the audience. He then noticed The Power Planet Captain Lord Rangers sitting in front of him and he waved to them. Then he started his show. "Okay. We got a great show for you all today. I'm talking to our Dr. Phil family......"  
  
"That's what you think!" said the white kid with a fro. He jumped up and revealed himself to be an alien. The alien zapped Dr. Phil with a laser, sending him to his home planet. Then the alien threw a smoke bomb to the ground, and the room filled with green smoke. When the smoke cleared the alien was gone!  
  
"What the hell was that shit all about?" bitched Bailey.  
  
"We have to do something!" said Jimmy.  
  
"I know. We'll use my car that turns into a rocket ship to get to their home planet!" said Charlie.  
  
"How will we find their home planet?"  
  
"We'll use the internet!" said Mandee.  
  
"Works for me! Let's go." So the Power Planet Captain Lord Rangers were off to the alien's home planet. Using Charlie's racecar that turns into a rocket ship, and the internet. While they were traveling they all sang "100 bottles of bubbles". While Joe was making everyone Macaroni and Cheese for lunch, he tripped and made the ship dark. When he did everyone threw pepper around to make Joe sneeze. After 5 minutes of throwing pepper Joe sneezed and it was light. Once it was light again they realized they were going to crash into the alien's home planet.  
  
"Hold on to your socks everyone!" yelled Charlie. Everyone held on to their socks, and screamed. They landed with a huge BOOM! They got out and started looking for Dr. Phil. They found where he was being held captive. It was heavily guarded.  
  
"I have an idea. You guys follow my lead ok." Said Tiff. Everyone agreed. Tiff walked up to the guards, and she began to seduce the guards. When they were paying more attention to Tiff, than the door the Power Planet Captain Lord Rangers snuck into the building. After a while Tiff caught up with them and told them where Dr. Phil was. They were very close to finding Dr. Phil when all of a sudden they were confronted by ninja alien guards. Kelsey summoned a large swarm of flying frogs, they began attacking the ninjas. Tiff caught one of the frogs, and kissed it just for kicks. The frog turned into Prince. Tiff was very turned on by this.  
  
"Guys the frogs aren't working!" yelled Kelsey.  
  
"I'll try my water on the aliens" said Jimmy and with that a great wave flooded the room. The Ninja aliens couldn't swim so they drowned. Tiff also began to drown, because hoes off the street can't swim. Michelle quickly swam after Tiff, and saved her in the nick of time. They found Dr. Phil and Charlie knocked down the bars of his cell with his racecar.  
  
"You kids saved me again. How do you do it?" asked Dr. Phil.  
  
"Because we fricken rock!" said Bailey.  
  
"Yeah" said everyone in agreement.  
  
They all went back to earth, and on their way sang "100 bottles of bubbles".  
  
JOE'S HOUSE  
  
The Power Planet Captain Lord Rangers were celebrating their victory at Joe's house by having a party.  
  
"I know what would be fun! Let's play Spin the Bottle" said Michelle.  
  
"Yeah" said Tiff. And she pulled out a big bottle from her bag.  
  
"Jimmy you go first." Said Michelle.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because I said so!"  
  
"Oh, ok." So Jimmy spun the bottle and it landed on Mandee. "No way am I kissin her!"  
  
"You have to it's the rules!"  
  
"I can't kiss her! She's my friend!"  
  
"Would you stop being immature about it?" said Mandee. And she went up to Jimmy and kissed him.  
  
"Can we do something else?" asked Kelsey, as she was taking off her socks.  
  
"What else is there to do?" asked Michelle.  
  
"We can have an orgie! Everyone take off your socks. So everyone took off their socks and they had an orgie while dancing to the song "Milkshake". Tiff and Michelle did a seductive dance to Milkshake. Then when the song was over everyone chugged milkshakes, while Tiff and Prince banged in the closet. Until next time.....  
  
THE POWER PLANET CAPTAIN LORD RANGERS FOREVER! 


	7. Biology class, not always boring

A/N: Sorry it took so long Microsoft Word hated me! Haha! Anyways here is our new chapter. We do not mean to offend anyone, just make you laugh! Michelle owns Tiffany! And Bailey is the queen of bitching! End of story. Enjoy!  
  
We find our hero's sitting in their biology. Their least favorite class, even though this is the only class they all have together. They hated it because the people in their class suck, and made them all crazy. They were all annoying stuck up people. One day the Power Planet Lord Rangers finally got the chance to get back at all of them. That day they were learning about anteaters and aardvarks. And as usual Chris, Mike, and Andy were making comments about everything their teacher was saying. Chelsea was whining about having to do work in school (I'M not kidding you readers she actually does this!), and trying to talk to Ari, her friend sitting in the front of the classroom. And Sam was just being his normal asshole self, today he was doing it by yelling out "banana". After a while their teacher said she had to leave the room of a few minutes. Once she did all hell broke loose.  
  
"What the hell is your problem god damnit?" bitched Bailey to Chelsea.  
  
"What do you mean?" Chelsea replied while fixing her make-up. Bailey got up and walked to Chelsea's desk.  
  
"You know what the hell I'm talking about. You're always whining about stupid little shit. Stop whining! Jesus, just SHUT UP!!!!" At that moment Bailey grabbed some of Chelsea's make-up and smeared to all over her face. Then Ari got up and ran over to Chelsea.  
  
"You can't do that to her. OMG, Bailey, what is your problem?"  
  
"My problem is you're all just a bunch of stuck up little pricks! That's my problem!"  
  
"You shouldn't say that about us!"  
  
"Oh shut up, Arianna. What kind of a name is Arianna? And what is with that fucking hair?" Ari started to cry. Jimmy saw this and yelled  
  
"GO BAILEY!"  
  
"Yeah! Let's get them!" cheered Charlie. With that Joe used his new staple power on Sam and stapled him to the floor.  
  
"Ooo! Good idea, Joe! But I can make it better!" said Kelsey and with that she summed ants, and anteaters. The ants were all over Sam, and anteaters were attacking Sam while trying to eat the ants. All the PPCLR laughed. Charlie then summoned his race car to finish the job, and he ran over Sam.  
  
"Now on to everyone else." Said Michelle.  
  
"Yeah!" cheered the rest of the class. Some of the girls started hitting Chris with their purses. Mandee started hitting Mike with her magical electric guitar.  
  
"Why can't we all get along? I love all of you." Said Mike.  
  
"If you say you love me one more time, I'm kicking your ass!" yelled Bailey. With that Mandee started playing her guitar, and Mike's head exploded. In the heat of the moment Kelsey yelled out, "SPORK!" Joe then began to rock back and forth saying, "What is it? Is it a spoon? Or a fork?"  
  
Kelsey then noticed Chelsea trying to escape the classroom. Kelsey ran in front of Chelsea. "Where do you think you're going?" Chelsea struggled for an answer. Kelsey shook her head. And summoned a flock of rabid emus that attacked Chelsea.  
  
"Help! I think they're breaking my nails!" yelled Chelsea. Then Joe decided Chris should also be stapled to the floor. So he did. Then Jimmy used his wave power to fill the room with water. Kelsey quickly summoned dolphins for all the good people.  
  
"Guys, please help me. I promise I'll change." Said Ari.  
  
"You know what you won't, you're lying." Said Bailey.  
  
"Yes I will."  
  
"See? You're what's wrong with society today. The fucking government and their damn stereotypes. You and your prissy clothes, and your god damn matching accessories! Fucking society sucks! Get her Michelle."  
  
"What are you tal..." Before she could finish Michelle had pulled her under water. Then they all noticed Andy. Just standing there. They all had forgotten that Andy was so tall.  
  
"Why are you so god damn tall?" yelled Bailey.  
  
"I'll take care of him" said Mandee. She hit him with her magical electric guitar, and his head exploded. Everyone cheered. They cleared the water, animals, and mess out of the room right before their teacher got back. Their teacher finished her lesson, and wasn't even aware of what had happened.  
  
Until next time....  
  
POWER PLANET CAPTIAN LORD RANGERS FOREVER! 


End file.
